Freezing Flame
by devi no kaze
Summary: (Chapter 1 and 2 were re-written) "You cross me again, I roast you alive!" Warren said. "Well, you cross me again, I freeze you alive!" Anna said. Warren Peace and Anna Bright didn't get along since their freshman year. So how could they dance at homecoming? before, during, after movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Freezing Flame**

Summary: "You such a bitch! You cross me again, I roast you alive!" Warren said. "Well, you cross me again, I freeze you alive!" Anna said. Hothead Warren Peace and Freeze Girl Anna Bright didn't get along since their freshman year. So how could they dance at Homecoming? REWRITTEN

**Chapter 1**

Warren Peace was Baron Battle's son for anyone. For girls, he was a hot, smart, handsome, dangerous pyro. A bad boy type everygirl wanted. For Principal Power, he was a smart good boy who lived under his father's shadow. For Anna Bright, he was a stubborn jerk, full of himself and very annoying.

Anna Bright was Freeze Girl, a smart girl with blond hair and blue eyes. Popular in a different way cold, sometimes kind, stubborn, and never gave up. For Warren, she was an annoying bitch who liked to involve in someone else's life and thought she could do anything she wanted.

They were different. Tan skin and pale skin, black hair and blond hair, brown eyes and blue eyes, tall and short and of course Fire and Ice. They both had something related besides being smart and rather outcast. They both were too stubborn to admit their feeling to each other.

Warren was walking to cafeteria when he bumped onto someone, a girl. He looked down at the girl, who was on the floor, and narrowed his eyes. She was with him in the gym earlier meaning that she was a freshman too, the ice girl or freeze girl like Coach Boomer called her. The girl stood up quickly and looked up.

"Sorry." she said, offering a small nervous smile. Warren looked at her up and down before glaring at her.

"You should use your eyes, Freeze Girl!" He hissed. He expected the girl to be scared then cried or something but to his surprise, she was glaring back at him. A temperature around them suddenly dropped few degress making everyone around them rubbed their hands together and looking around to know what was happening. The girl's blue eyes narrows as she took a step forward and looked directly into his eyes.

"I have said sorry Mr. Hothead! You don't have to be so rude! Beside I didn't hurt you anyway, what's the deal?" She said, annoyed. Warren glared harder.

"You're such a bitch! You cross me again, I roast you alive!" Warren threatened.

"Well, you cross me again, I freeze you alive!" She said and walked away, brushing her shoulder with his. Warren's eyes followed the girl until she disappeared around the corner. This was the the first time he met a girl who wasn't afraid of him. He was secretly impressed.

Anna scowled when she walked passed him. She knew who he was. Warren Peace a.k.a Hothead as Coach Boomer called him. Who the hell did he think he was? She had apologized to him. Besides it was her who fell down on the hard floor. Just because he was Barron Battle's son, he thought everyone would afraid of him? Ha, he was wrong! She wouldn't be afraid to him. Never!

Anna sat down beside her best friendas well as her fellow freezer, Lee Raze. Coach Boomer called him Ice King. He was a nice boy with long black hair (longer than Warren, just passed his shoulder) and blue eyes due to his power. He got his Asian face from his Chinese mother.

"What's wrong?" He asked, closing his book and turned his attention to Anna. Anna sighed and nodded to a certain direction. Lee frowned and looked over his shoulder. He raised his eyebrows which were hidden behind his long bang when he saw Warren sat there, reading a book.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He was such a jerk! I bumped onto him on the way here and I apologized and you know what he said?" Anna looked at him and tired to mimic Warren's deep husky voice "You cross me again, I roast you alive"

Lee laughed. Anna glared at him but it just made him laughed harder.

"Stop laughing, Lee! It's not funny" Anna said, annoyed.

"It is. You should see your face, Anna! You're bad when you try to mimic someone, y'know!" Lee laughed once more.

"I think both of you're just too stubborn." He added. Anna huffed.

"I am stubborn? No, no, no, I am not. He's the ne who stubborn, Lee. I am not!" Anna said pointing at Warren. Unfortunately, Warren saw it and glared at her. Anna glared back.

"See!"

"You know Anna? I think you have this umm...crush at the first sight" Lee said easily. Anna's eyes widen.

"WHAT?! Are you crazy? No, NO WAY!"

"Well, Love at the first fight, then." Lee shrugged.

"Stop it. I don't like him! I will never will, okay!" Anna glared at him.

"Well, if you say so." Lee said as he opened his book and began to read again. Anna glanced at Warren and saw that the boy was glaring at her. Anna sighed and put her head onto the table.

"Today was a crazy day" She muttered to herself.

TBC

AN: Hope you read and review... (^_^)


	2. Chapter 2

**Freezing Flame**

**AN: Thank you for the review (^_^)**

**Chapter 2**

Italic is flashback and thinking. **Bold is Chinese**.

-A month later-

Warren sighed as he put his head on the table. He was exhausted. All he wanted to do was sleeping in his nice room at home rather than sitting in the Mad Science Class. He had spent all night cleaning his hair from disgusting sticky cheese cream. Memory from yesterday afternoon was still fresh in his mind.

_Flashback_

"_I tell you, Lee! That's the strangest thing I have ever seen" Anna said as the walked out the cinema with Lee following behind. _

"_I think that's the best thing I have ever seen. Seriously, it__ would be__ so amazing if we can go to someone's dream then manipulate it into something we want. No heroes can do that, right?" Lee said. Both of them were coming out from to theatre after watching Inception. _

"_Well, yeah but dream inside the dream? That's really strange and impossible. I have to admit that the movie is so awesome and Leonardo is so hot but still it's strange."_

"_Well, we're strange as well so it's not surprising. Beside it jut a movie." Lee said._

"_Well, let's go fid something to eat. I'm starving." Anna grabbed Lee's hand and dragged him to the nearest food booth._

"_Um, can I have a cheese burger and a large cup of cheese cream. " Anna said, telling the girl her favourite food._

"_I'll just have a cheese burger, thank you" Lee said. The girl smiled flirtatiously at him before walked away to get their food._

_After got what they wanted, the teenagers continued their journey. Anna had finished her burger and tried to open her large cup of cheese cream. She tried many time but it wasn't moving. She huffed in annoyance and tried harder. Suddenly, the cup flew from her hand and it opened on the air before landing on someone's head. Both Anna's and Lee's eyes widen in shock as they looked at the poor victim. Familiar figure with black hair with red streak on it and leather black jacket was standing few feet in front of them. His hair soon changed from black into white-yellowish colour because of the cream. The figure turned around with a murderous expression on his face. Shit! They were going to be barbequed. The duo freezers took few steps back when his attention was on them. _

"_Lee, what should we do?" Anna whispered, grabbed his hand._

"_Well...run!" Lee said and both of them ran as fast as they could with Warren on their tails. Along the way, many curious eyes were staring at them. Once they looked at Warren's state, they could guess why the boy in black was mad. Once they arrived in a secluded area, Lee stopped and froze half of Warren's body from waist to feet along with his hand. When Warren was busy trying to unfreeze his body, both of them ran for their life._

_End Flashback_

He sighed and was about to fall asleep when the door was suddenly slammed open. It caused a loud bang when it hit the wall. He looked up and saw Anna stood there, panting.

"Miss Bright, you're late for... three minutes" Medulla said, looking at his watch.

"I am sorry, Sir. It won't happen again."

"Well, take a seat next to Mr. Peace over there."

"WHAT?!" Both Anna and Warren shouted.

"Well, that's the only unoccupied seat and you'll need a partner today so just do it. Now!" Medulla said. Anna looked at Warren and they glared at each other before she made her way to the back of the room slowly. Oh, why didn't she have this class with Lee instead? And after the accident last night, he would be very mad!

Warren tensed when Anna took a seat next to him. Her natural cold aura radiated everywhere and when it touched his hot skin, he felt her body turned to normal human temperature. Warren glanced at her and saw that she was little tense. Maybe she felt something too. His body temperature was always hotter than normal since he was a pyro and this kind of thing never happened before.

Anna tensed when her temperature went normal. Since her power was ice, her body was colder than the others. That was why she usually sat next to Lee who had same temperature without bothering someone. Everyone who sat next to them usually complain how cold they were. Although it was natural for them and they couldn't help but to feel bad. Now, sitting next to the famous pyro, Anna felt great. She felt...normal. She wondered if his body was so warm that would melted her ice...

'_Umm, must be great to cuddle...'_ She thought before shaking her head, _'What the hell I was thinking?'_

"Let's get to work; I don't want to get an F because of you." Warren said, breaking a silent. Anna scoffed.

"If we got F, I will blame you for it." She said and the two began their work.

"I'm sorry." Anna said quietly few minutes later. Warren stopped from doing whatever he did and turned to his partner. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Excuse me?"

"I know you heard me. I want to apologize about last night. I didn't mean to do it." She said, quietly. Warren looked at her and sighed.

"Well... just for you know, I spent the whole night to clean my hair from that disgusting stuff."

"Hey, it's not disgusting. It's my favourite food." Anna complained and punched his arm.

"Why I am not surprise." Warren said. Anna glared at him.

"By they way, you're forgiven. But if you do it again, I will roast you alive." Warren said. Anna's glared change into a bright smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Oh and tell Lee that's his power is awesome."

"Awesome? What about mine? I have a power of ice too."

"No, yours is not." Warren said and Anna's glare returned into a full mood. Warren continued his work with an amused smile on his lips.

Surprisingly, they managed to keep themselves from ripping each other's throat until the end of the class. They had few arguments of course, but at least they got an A from Medulla. As soon as the class ended, Anna run out the room and went to Hero History where she would share it with her best friend. Once she walked into the room and spotted the Half-Asian boy immediately. She smiled and sat down beside him.

"How's Mad Science?" Lee asked, took out his history book from his bag. Anna looked at the pretty boy beside him and sighed.

"It was fine." she said quietly.

"Who's your partner?" He asked, although with the look of her face, he could easily guess who.

"It's Mr. Hothead." Anna said annoyed. "He was so annoying, I tell you. He always commented everything I did. Good thing we managed to finish the work before I lost my patience."

"You aren't a patient person, Anna."

"Well, y-yeah, but at least I try to be a patient person when I am with him or else we will get into a big fight and get detention."

"Well, I think you should be around him much, then."

"Why?"

"So you can be a patient girl. You're killing me with those whines and everything." Lee said and laughed when Anna smacked his head.

-Lunch time-

Anna tapped her foot on the floor impatiently. Lee was called by Principal Power and here she was, alone in cafeteria waiting for him. She looked across her and saw Warren Peace sat there, reading his book as usual. Anna's eyes wandered from his black hair to his handsome face. Her blue eyes swept his strong jaw and kissable lips. She unconsciously bit her own lips when she stared at those lips that were pressed tight. She averted her gaze when Warren looked up and looked down at her lunch.

Warren was reading his book peacefully since there was no one who dared to sit next to him. At first he was too consumed with his book that he didn't notice a pair of blue eyes were studying him from far, but after few moment, he sensed it and looked up on to find his enemy sitting few tables from his. He stared at her. Was she the one who staring at him earlier? He noticed how her blond hair fell on her flawless skin. How her cheeks had their own natural blush. Those blue orbs that didn't even flinch when they locked with his. She was really beautiful in fact.

Warren didn't avert his gazed when she looked up, meeting his eyes. He saw a blush crept up her cheeks and it got redder every time she looked down and up again, caught Warren's unusual gaze. She stood up immediately when she saw her friend came and grabbed him, dragging her confused friend out of cafeteria. Warren shook his head and went back to his book, unawared of a small smile that appeared on his lips since he saw her blush.

"Anna, what's wrong with you?" Lee asked once she let go of his poor arm. Lee rubbed his sore arm and gave the blonde haired girl a what-was-that-about look. Anna muttered a low 'sorry' before sat down on the ground. Lee sighed and sat down beside her.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly.

"Nothing" she said. She couldn't tell him that Warren was looking at her with a small smile on his face. She sighed and leaned her head on Lee's shoulder. A comfortable silent swept them.

"Let's go to class" Lee said when they heard the bell rang. Anna reluctantly nodded and stood up.

-Later at night-

Warren sighed as he looked around. His mother ordered him to find a job. Not because their family needed some more money but he could learn how to control his temper. He had burned half of his room when he found out that his father was arrested. So after his room was repaired, her mother ordered him to find a job. Warren looked at his favourite restaurant. The Paper Lantern. His family always gathered there every weekend. His family would joke around, laughing. Warren missed those days. The days before his father suddenly went evil.

Warren poked his head to the Chinese restaurant. It was still empty since it just opened fifteen minutes ago. He walked in and went straight to a woman who was cleaning a table.

"Um, excuse me?" The woman turned and looked at him in confused. (**Bold **means Chinese)

"**Can I help you**_?"_ she asked in Chinese. Warren blinked. He didn't understand her at all. Great how he supposed to know what was she talking about. Warren sighed and looked around, hoping a help from someone.

"Warren?" a familiar voice was heard behind him. Warren turned around and couldn't help but to feel relieve when he saw Lee standing there.

"Lee..."

"What are you doing here?" the shorter boy asked, walking closer to him.

"**I'll take care of him, Mrs. Chen"** he said to the woman. The woman nodded and left them.

"So what do you want?" Lee asked, sitting on the nearest table. Warren followed him and sat across him.

"Well, I was looking for a job and I want to know if I can work here." Warren said and looked at Lee hopefully.

"Why? Do your family have some problem with money right now?" Lee said, as long as he knew, Warren was a rich, yeah RICH boy. Although his father was in prison, his mother could earn much money too.

"No..."

"So?"

"I burned half of my room few months ago when my father was... arrested. My mum thought it was a good idea if I work it can help me control my temper." Warren explained.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Warren asked the pretty boy in front of him.

"My Mum is the owner of this restaurant. I usually be here at night and help my mother handle this place." Warren nodded.

"So, can I work here?"

"Warren, can you speak Chinese?" Warren looked at him in confused.

"No."

"Well, Mrs. Chen can't speak English, so in order to work here you have to be able to speak Chinese" Lee explained. Warren groaned. He didn't want to work somewhere else.

"Please Lee... I need this job. Do you want me to always lose my temper? Lee, come on...!" Lee laughed.

"Are you really Warren? I never known Warren Peace can beg to someone." Warren scowled when Lee continued to laugh. Warren put his head on the table and groaned.

"Wait till Anna heard about it." Those words sent Warren to glare at Lee.

"You wouldn't!"

"Well..."

"LEE!"

"Okay...okay... I won't" Lee said amused. Warren let out a relief sigh.

"I have an idea. You can work here and I will teach you Chinese while you work here." Lee offered. Warren gave him a small smile.

"Deal."

"Good."

TBC

AN: Well, here the second chapter. Please review (^_^)


	3. Chapter 3

**Freezing Flame**

**Chapter 3**

Warren was cleaning up the table when he heard a familiar voice from the doorway. His eyes widen and he turned around. A girl with black pants and blue shirt was standing walking into the restaurant. Her blue eyes looked around the restaurant while her mouth kept singing her favourite song.

"Shit!" Warren muttered before he quickly went to the kitchen. He wasn't in the mood to deal with her right now. If she saw him working there, with an apron around his waist, she would laugh hard. Not to mention she would immediately brainstorm some evil plans to torture him, and the fact that her best friend was the son of the owner made everything would be hell for him.

"Warren, what are you doing in the kitchen?" Warren turned around. Lee was looking at him with raised eyebrow as he carrying a bottle of fruit juice in his hand. Warren grabbed his shoulder, making him stumbled.

"What-"

"Your best friend is here and I don't want her to know I work here, okay!" Warren hissed. He rolled his eyes when Lee looked at him blankly.

"Lee!"

"What?"

"Don't tell the ice bitch I'm working here, okay!" Warren growled. Lee laughed nervously as he looked over his shoulder.

"But she has already known." Warren turned around and saw the blond haired girl was standing few feet behind him. Her eyes were wide in shock and her index finger was pointing at him. She stared at him for few second before opening her mouth to say something, but nothing come out.

"You-you..." she muttered as she tried to speak the whole sentence she desperately wanted. Lee smiled brightly and escaped from Warren's hands.

"Warren works here, Ta Da!" He said cheerfully. His hands opened wide like he was presenting Warren to Anna. Anna looked like she was struggling to catch a breath until laughter escapes her mouth. Warren glared at the girl who was holding her stomach. He looked at Lee, who was sitting on the nearby chair, drinking his juice like he was enjoying some kind of entertainment. He smiled innocently at Warren before shrugging his shoulders. Weird guy.

"Can you stop it?" Warren snapped. Anna stopped laughing for a while and looked at him for few second before she laughed again.

"What's so wrong with me working here?" He asked, irritated. Anna slowly walked to Lee and sat beside him, still laughing like a mad.

"Well, Mr. Hothead. I never though someone who always acts like you're the strongest person in the world, the most macho man in the world, would work here of all place, and with an apron none less. When Lee told me that, I didn't believe it." Anna said. Her eyes looked at him up and down.

"You look like a housewife." She said, giggling. Warren was about to say something when Mrs. Chen came and said that they had customers. Warren glared at her before walking away.

"So, it was true! Sorry for not believing you." Anna apologized to the silent boy beside her. Lee just smiled and nodded.

"It's fine. I know it is kinda unbelievable. Anyway, why are you here? It's Thursday, Anna. You usually come here every Friday night." Anna went silent.

"My parents are fighting again." She whispered, "I think they're going to divorce. I was so sick with all the screaming they produced."

"Well, if that's the case, you can be here until my mother comes and closed this restaurant." Lee said after a moment. He knew about all Anna's personal problems since he was the one she would come every time she was in trouble. Lee just could hope that everything would be alright soon. Whatever it would take.

"Thank you," she sent him a gratitude look.

"Beside, I have Mr. Hothead over there to play with." Anna smiled weakly. She walked out the kitchen and sat on the nearby chair. Her eyes were watching Warren as he wrote down some notes. Her long slim finger drummed the table.

"Don't torture him, Anna. He is my employee. I have a responsibility to keep my workers alive and comfortable here or my mother will freeze me to death." Lee warned. Anna raised her eyebrows and faked a gasp.

"What? Is that what you're thinking of me? Tsk, tsk, tsk, I'm hurt, Mr. Raze." Anna said. Lee rolled his unusual blue eyes.

"Just don't make any riot." He said before walking back into the kitchen. Anna looked back at Warren and made sure he finished with whatever he was doing before raising her hand and shout his name. She grinned when Warren glared at her.

"What?!" He hissed. Anna narrowed her eyes mockingly.

"Is that how you treat a customer, Mr. Hothead? Wow, I'm surprise you haven't' fired yet." Anna said, smiling.

"What do you want?" He asked, taking his note. Anna opened the menu before scanning them. She really didn't need to do that since she always ordered the same things. Sadly, every time she was here, it was Lee who served her or some others. She never once met Warren until now yet Lee said he had been working here for three months here. Strange. Maybe he avoided her every time she walked into the restaurant.

"I want number 4, 5 and 6." She said without looking at him. Warren rolled his eyes.

"What're number 4, 5 and 6?"

"You don't know? You suppose to know the menu, Mr. Hothead. After all, you have been working here for months." Anna said, hugging the menu in front of her chest when Warren tried to take it off her hands.

"Just because I work here for months doesn't mean I have to memorize the whole menu complete with the numbers. Now, just say the name of the food or the drink you want." Warren said. His patience was getting thin.

"Hmm... let's see..." Anna opened the menu but before she came up with something else, Warren grabbed it from her.

"Hey! That's rude!" She complained.

"I don't care if I rude to you."

"You can be fired!" Anna threatened.

"You aren't the owner of this restaurant so you cannot fire me." Warred said, writing down the food she had chosen minutes ago.

"Well, the son of the owner is my best friend."

"So?"

"So, I can tell Lee that you don't respect the customer and need to be fired." Warren looked at her with bored expression and put the menu on the table.

"Since Lee has been befriending you since long time ago, he will know how stubborn you are, how awful you're, how annoying you are. He will figure out that it is only your way to make me miserable, which doesn't work."

"It doesn't work?" Anna frowned.

"No, it's not." Warren said. He turned around and began to walk to the kitchen when she called him.

"Change my order into 12, 13 and 16!" Warren let out an angry growl before he turned around and glared at her then walked into the kitchen angrily. Anna giggled and put her head on the table.

"Huh, he's fun to tease." She said, smiling. She closed her eyes and before she knew it she fell asleep. Fifteen minutes later, she jumped when something cold was pressing her cheek. She looked up and glared at Warren who was holding a cold glass of coke in his hand. Warren was having an annoying smirk on his face.

"Here're your foods, your Highness." Warren said.

"Oh, I like how you call me." Anna said. Warren rolled his eyes.

"Of course you do. Now, if you excuse me, I need to go back to work." Warren said and walked away without waiting for her respond. Anna took the chopstick and began to eat as she observed Warren from a far. For a guy who looked like a punk, Warren was hard-working man. He took orders, cleaned the table, brought inside the dish, and swept the floor and everything.

"Wow, never expect something like this."

"Something like what?" Lee asked as he sat in front of her. Anna's attention turned from Warren to him.

"Oh, just Warren."

"What about Warren? You have realized you like him?" Anna looked at him like he was crazy.

"Ha ha, very funny, Lee. I do not like him."

"You do. Don't you know I always observe your interactions, quarrels, and everything? You like him, Anna just admit it."

"I don't like him, Lee. Our quarrel and fights make it clear that I don't like him. The day I fall in love with Warren Peace would be the day Sky High fall from the sky, which mean never!" Anna said, glaring at him. Lee just shrugged his shoulder.

"If you say so..."

**TBC **


	4. Chapter 4

**Freezing Flame**

**Chapter 4**

Anna smiled as she chewed her sandwich. Her blue eyes were searching her best friend who hadn't showed his face since this morning. Where was he anyway? He couldn't be sick, right? Freezer weren't sick type superhero. Her wandering eyes stopped on a certain pyro who was walking to her table. Her eyes narrowed.

"What do you want?" Anna asked bored when the pyro sat in front of her. Did he realize they weren't on good term to each other? The only bridge between them was Lee and he was missing right now.

"Lee said I have to accompany you if I still want to work at his restaurant." Warren said as he opened his back and took out his book.

"Where's Lee?" Anna asked; her eyes were on the thick book Warren had in his hands.

"He's out of town for two day with his mother."

"You know, I don't need your company." Anna said, trying her hardest to see the cover of the book. It seemed familiar that made her really curious. Beside, this was the first time she saw Warren read something this thick. Usually it was just a thin book. Warren seemed to find this amusing since he kept pressing the book on the table.

"Lee's order." He said simply. His brown eyes locked onto the book in front of him. Anna raised her eyebrows.

"Since when do you follow his order?"

"Since he is my boss... kinda. Look! I'm trying to be nice here." Warren's eyes snapped to the blond haired girl in front of him. To his annoyance, she was smirking at him. Damn, he was teasing him. Warren sent her a glare before looking back to his book.

"I don't need you to be nice to me. You can go if you want. Beside your temperature makes me uncomfortable."

"I'm fire and you're ice. We should be comfortable with each other." He smirked when he heard a snort from Anna. Anna's hand wandered to his book, but before she could touch it, Warren slapped her hand away.

"Says who?"

"Say me. Can you shut your mouth up? I'm trying to read here." Warren said, holding her hand in a grip when it was nearing his book once more.

"Why should I? You're supposed to accompany me and I'm not really fond of silence." Anna pouted. She freed her hand from his grip and glared at him. Warren rolled his eyes.

"Then you can talk by your self."

"I'm not a crazy person, you know?"

"Oh yeah? You look like one." Anna growled. She resisted the urge to hit him when that sentence came out from his mouth with a smirk on his face. Anna immediately grabbed Warren's book.

"Hey, that's my book!"

"What are you reading anyway? Ooohhh Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows! I'm a big fan of JK Rowling!" Anna's eyes shone once she read the title. She squealed a little that almost made Warren fell down from his chair in shock. Who knew the wild girl could squeal like that.

"Give me my book!" Warren hissed, but Anna ignored him as she began to flip the pages. Warren growled and tried to snatch it back but Anna hugged in front of her chest.

"I borrow it."

"What?"

"Well, you have to listen to whatever I say anyway! Lee's order." Anna smirked when Warren looked at her in disbelief.

"Lee ordered me to accompany you. It means I have to be your friend of two day not your servant!"

"You're already one in Lee's restaurant." Anna said, gathering her things but kept the book away from his reach.

"I'm a waiter in Paper Lantern not a servant."

"Waiter and servant is the same thing. They serve people." Warren sighed. How he was tempting to pinch her cheeks. Wait, he didn't do such thing. He was too macho for something like that.

"Fine, but we're not in Paper Lantern now, we're at school. Beside I serve food, not book!"

"Whatever, I still borrow it."

"Freeze Girl!"

"HotHead!"

"Give me my book or..."

"Or what? Burn me alive. Do it! You will get detention and this book is still with me." Anna smiled sweetly. Warren narrowed his eyes when Anna stood up and walked out the cafeteria as fast as she could. Warren quickly ran after her and he was surprise when she ran out the school and headed toward a tree at a seclude area.

"Hey!" Anna shouted when Warren took the book from her hands. She gripped his arms and brought him down to the ground. Warren fell beside her and held the book out of her reach.

"This is mine."

"Let's read it together, then..." Anna said and for the first time she gave him puppy dog eyes. Warren's eyes widen in the mix of disbelief and surprise.

"Please..."

"...Fine." Warren sighed. He opened the book between them but before they could read a single word from the book, the bell rang. Warren quickly close the book and put it into his bag before Anna could grab it from his hands.

"Arg! Stupid bell!" Anna kicked the innocent stone when she stood up and followed Warren to the school.

-Paper Lantern, 07.00 pm-

"What are you doing here?" Warren stared at Anna who was walking into the kitchen. Her bright blue eyes were scanning the area, looking for someone. She obviously didn't look for Lee.

"I'm here to borrow your book." Anna said, standing in font him. Warren raised his eyebrows.

"Do you realize that I'm working, right? I don't bring the book."

"I don't know your house so I come here to wait for you to finish and together we will go to your house." Anna said as if it was the common thing in the world.

"Can you wait until tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is weekend, stupid!" Warren glared at her.

"Come on! Please..."

"Pretty pretty please!" Anna asked; her eyes were wide as she pouted her lips. Warren shook his head_. 'What happens to this girl? Shouldn't she hate me or something like usual? Why does she suddenly become like this? A spoiled girl act thing? Maybe something is wrong?'_

"Fine, but you have to help me make these stupid fortune cookies." Warren said, pointing at the flour and such on the pantry. Anna face brightened.

"Okay! I'm good at making cookies. But before that..." She took out her phone and turned on the music. Soon, a loud rock song was heard through the kitchen. Warren winced, not because he didn't like it (he was a rock music fan), but because the whole staff in the kitchen were glaring at them. Anna seemed to be obvious to the glares they were receiving. She gathered everything as she sang along the song.

**The road I walk is paved in gold**

**To glorify my platinum soul**

**I'll buy my way to talk to God**

**So he can live with what I'm not**

Warren held back a laugh when Anna began to move her head like a crazy. She was holding a spoon as microphone. Warren smile and leaned onto the pantry, letting Anna did the work. As long as she didn't do anything wrong, everything should be fine.

_**The selfish blood runs through my veins**_

_**I gave up everything for fame**_

_**I am the lie that you adore**_

_**I feed the rich and fuck the poor**_

Warren winced when the unusual lyrics boomed inside the kitchen. If Mrs. Chen understood it, they would be scolded until they died. She would lecture them about many things in her religion that made Warren got dizzy. He had endured it many times when he accidently cursed.

_**I got, what you want**_

_**It's just, don't stop**_

_**I got, what you want**_

_**It's just, don't stop**_

_**This is entertainment**_

_**Lies are entertainment**_

_**You are down on your knees**_

_**Begging me for more**_

"**Warren, turn it off! You aren't supposed to turn on music while you're working." **Mr. Chen's voice beat the loud music from Anna's phone.

"**Yes, Mrs. Chen."** Warren quickly grabbed the phone and shut it down. Anna looked at it with a very disappointment look.

"Aw..." She whined. Warren glared at her. Anna huffed and put the phone into her pocket. She grunted when Warren took the bowl from her hands and began to help her. Her good mood was decreasing every second.

"Shut up and keep working."

"...Uh... Warren?" Anna called. Her hands were full of many folded paper.

"Yeah?"

"What should I do with this?"

"You said you're good at making cookies?"

"Well, making cookies but it seems I'm not good at making fortune cookies."

"Here, you have to put this into it."

"I know it, but how?" Anna asked, putting the papers in front of him.

Warren gave her a 'Look-how-pros-do-it' look before began to put the papers into the cookies. Anna huffed when she saw it. Her eyes watched as Warren expertly hit the cookies to the side of the bowl, making it changed its shape into the familiar fortune cookies. Anna was getting bored with the show. Her blue eyes eyed the flour on the bowl. She took a handful of it and threw it to Warren.

"Hey!" Warren glared at her. He was sure looked ridiculous because his brown hair was turned into white. That was just his hair. What bout his face, shoulder and chest?

"Hahahah... Hey! You're on!" Anna challenged when Warren threw her a handful of flour as well. Warren smirked and soon the war began.

"**What's happening here?" **Both Warren and Anna froze when Mrs. Chen walked into the kitchen. Her brown eyes were observing the mess. Her pale cheeks were pink with anger. Warren inwardly groaned.

"Uh, Mrs. Chen... we're-"

"**Clean this up, Warren and I have to report you to Mrs. Raze!"**

"But-"

"**No buts!"**

"This is your fault." Warren glared at the smaller girl beside him. Anna crossed her arms in front of her chest as she glared at her.

"Hey, you agreed to this."

"Come on, stop sulking. Here let me help you." Anna cooed as if she was talking to a toddler which earned a glared from Warren. Anna giggled slightly.

"I will tell Lee and Mrs. Raze that it is my fault so you're not fired or something." Anna said, trying to shoot him. Warren raised an eyebrow at her.

"I promise!" Anna said, annoyed. Warren sighed but he didn't say anything. Once they had done, Warren looked at the clock and he sighed happily when he noticed his shift was over. This was the first time hid shift ended with him only did one work. Anna seemed to notice his happy expression. She grabbed her bag and shoved Warren to the bathroom. Warren let out a surprise yelp which made Anna laugh.

"Yay, yay let's go to Warren's house! Yay, ya let's go to Warren's house! Yay-"

"Can you stop singing that stupid song? What happens to you? Aren't you supposed to hate me or something?" Warren barked. Anna was singing the stupid song since they were out of the Paper Lantern and now it was in his head. Great!

"Well, I will hate you tomorrow. Right now, I need Harry Potter book so much that I cannot hate you at all. After all Dumbledore says that **"Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light." **Anna said with all seriousness.

"That quote doesn't fit our situation."

"Oh it does. Meeting and talking with you are the darkest of times, my times. Yet I remember to turn on the light by not hating you today because I find happiness in you which are Death Hallows book."

"You're so weird, Freeze Girl." Warren shook his head. _'This girl __is __getting weirder and weirder.'_

"Let me be. I don't care." Anna skipped as she followed Warren. They both stopped in front a rather big house. Anna looked at the house with an amused smile in front of him. The side of the house was painted pink while the rest of the wall painted nice blue. Warren glared at her.

"My mother did an experience." He said, nodding at the pink wall. Anna raised an eyebrow. She ushered him into the house as she sat at the bench in front of the house. It was nice to have such thing in front of our house. After few minutes, he walked out the house, holding the Harry Potter book in his hand.

"Here."

"Thank you." She said, kissing the book.

"Okay." Warren was about to walk back to the house when Anna called him. He turned around.

"What?"

"Are you going to walk me home or not?" She asked. Warren smirked.

"No."

"You-you argh!" Anna shouted angrily. She turned around and walked away, well stomped away for exact. Warren looked at the girl. If she told Lee, which Warren was sure she would, he would be in trouble. He sighed and jogged to the angry girl.

"You said you would not walk me home." Anna mumbled when Warren walked beside her.

"I changed my mind." He said simply.

-Anna's house-

Anna was enjoying the silent walk she had with Warren that she didn't notice her house was already on sight. Her smiled flattered when loud screams was heard once they were in front of the house. Anna felt her eyes slowly became wet when the screams were getting louder and louder.

"SHUT UP!" Her mother's loud voice made her wince.

"YOU SHUT UP! I REGRET WE EVER MET, I REGRET I MARRIED YOU."

"DO YOU THINK I DON'T? YOU ARE NOT A MAN I THOUGHT YOU ARE!"

"YOU BITCH, JUST WAIT UNTIL WE'RE COMPLETELY DIVORCE! I WILL NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!"

"DO YOU THINK I WANT TO? HELL NO!"

"Freeze Girl?"Warren called the frozen girl. Anna didn't seem to hear him as her blue eyes fixed on the house in front of them. He could see tears began to fill her eyes.

"Freeze Girl!" Anna ran and ran until she stopped under a large tree. Tears were running down her cheek. Warren slowly sat beside her.

"Are you okay?"

"What do you think?" She snapped. Warren winced. What a wrong question...

"Sorry."

"I'm pathetic, aren't I? Crying in front of someone like you." Anna whipped some tears from her cheeks.

"What's so bad about it? I'm a nice guy."

"Of course you are." She snorted. Anna suddenly found herself in a warm embrace. Warren's embrace. Anna gasped. Was this for real?

"Cry all you want, freeze girl. If that's what you want. Do not hold back!" Warren said in a very soft tone. Anna couldn't hold back anymore. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face onto his chest. Warren held her tighter as she cried harder and harder.

"Warren?" She called softly once she stopped crying.

"Yes?"

"Who know you're such a softie for a crying girl." Warren chuckled.

"I told you I'm a nice guy." Anna chuckled. Never in her wildest imagination she would be in this position with the boys she didn't like much. Not to mention this was the always hot tempered Warren Peace. If someone looked at them right now, she was sure they would pass out in disbelief.

"Warren?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you." Anna smiled. Maybe Warren Peace wasn't so bad.

**To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**Freezing Flame**

**Warning : un-beta-ed, so typos, confusing sentences, grammar mistakes**

**Chapter 5**

Anna smiled as she put her things into her bag. Hero History was boring as hell but somehow the enjoyed the lesson, mainly because she drew small comic in her notes as she listening to the Professor Lighting's story about Batman and his femme fetale, Catwoman. Anna thought it was kind of amazing relationship. The man was dark, brooding and handsome while the woman was sexy, cunning and smart. It looked awesome in her. Anna turned her head to her best friend who was sleeping with his head on the table. It was amazing how Lee managed to be the top student when all he did was sleeping in almost all classes except for Mad Science, Hero's Strategy and of course Boomer's class.

Anna shook Lee frantically as if she was trying to tell him that the school was on fire. Lee only opened one eye and slowly looked at Anna. He raised his eyebrow and scanned the room. Giving a small nod, he slowly stood up and took his bag. Anna rolled her eyes and walked out the room with Lee behind her. I was useless to talk to Lee when he just woke up. You would totally get ignored or received very weird responses. It was like Lee's brain was still trying to open all the files.

Anna walked into the cafeteria and spotted Warren sitting alone in his usual table with a book on the table. Grabbing Lee's hand, she skipped to the table and sat down in front of Warren. Warren looked up for a moment before went back to his book.

"Hi!" Anna greeted cheerfully.

"Hi." Warren replied; his eyes didn't move from his book.

"You know, I have read the book for almost four times and I never got bore of it. Oh... the final story was a mix of sadness, blood, love and happy ending. I love it so much." Anna began her usual chatter. Well the usual chatter when she was with Lee, not Warren actually. That was why Lee could only stare at her when she talked to Warren like they had been best friend since toddler.

"Yeah, it is a very good book." Warren closed his book and looked at the happy girl across of him. Anna smiled slightly.

"I know, right!"

"Wait, wait, what's happening here?" Lee looked at his best friend and his best friend's supposed to be enemy confused. Wasn't Anna usually ignoring or shouting or whining about Warren?

"Did something happen when I was away?" Anna nodded happily.

"Yes, we're friends now." Anna said bluntly.

"Huh?" Lee's eyes widen in surprise. He looked at Warren and narrowed his blue eyes.

"Warren, what did you to her?" he asked seriously. Warren put his hands up in surrender.

"I didn't do anything."

"You lie! There's no way Anna could act like this! You know Anna; she's the most hot-tempered girl I have ever met! She's scary and always explodes when she is angry. The most important thing is that she isn't in love with you like all the girls here who are dreaming of a dark, brooding, and handsome like The Dark Knight Professor Lighting spoke about earlier. Well, even though I though she has a crush on you-Owww!" Lee held his throbbing head with his hands. He turned to the culprit who smacked his poor head and immediately cringed.

Anna was looking at him with a very angry look on her face. Lee could swear that he saw black aura around her. The black aura was slowly turning into a fire, which was weird because Anna's power was ice.

"A-Anna..."

"You repeat those sentences again; Mr. Raze and you'll find yourself at the aquarium with Piranha in it." Anna threatened. Lee gulped before he moved from Anna's side to Warren's.

"Warren, my best friend has gone mad..." he whispered dramatically. Anna slammed her hand down on the table.

"What did you say?" she roared. Lee whimpered slightly and nudged Warren.

Warren, on the other hand, found himself speechless with the duo freezers. How in the world these two became friend was beyond him. How in the world Lee was brave enough to say those words was beyond him. How in the world Anna could change her personality from the first time he met her to her ridiculous attitude in the restaurant and now like this was beyond him. They were really beyond him. Weird people.

"Can you two please calm down? You're making a scene." Warren said, glaring at the two. Anna, amazingly, started to calm down and eating her lunch, making Lee looked at her in surprise.

"Warren, I'm serious. What did you do to Anna?" Lee whispered.

"He held me in his arms. That was what he did." Anna said flatly. Her answer caused both Warren and Lee looked at her in shock.

"W-Warren... A-Anna, you t-two..." Lee couldn't finish his clause. His finger was pointing to Warren. Warren immediately shook his head.

"No, you got it wrong. Nothing happened like what you're thinking, okay. It just-"

"My parents fought when Warren sent me home few days ago after I borrowed his book. He was the one I leaned my head on when I couldn't help but cry." Anna said softly. Lee's face softened. He smiled.

"Oh... That's good, then."

-After school-

"Hey, let's hang out in your house, Lee!" Anna slung her arm around Lee's shoulder.

"Why?"

"No reason. Tightening friendship bond?" Anna offered, grinning slightly. Lee raised an eyebrow before shrugging his shoulder.

"Sure, why not?" Anna grinned happily and skipped ahead, heading to a certain direction. Lee frowned when he watched Anna was heading to a large tree. He watched as she bent down and it seemed she was speaking to an unseen person under the tree. Lee's eyes widen when a familiar black-red head poked from behind the tree. He smiled and waved his hand.

"You're holding a party?" Warren suddenly asked when both he and Anna stopped in front of Lee.

"Huh? What party?" Lee asked; his eyes widened in surprise.

"A tightening friendship bond party." Anne said shortly before grabbing the boys' arms and dragged them to the yellow bus.

"What?"

"What what?" Anna asked innocently. She looked around the empty seats before sitting down beside a weird looking girl with a mushroom-like cap on her head. Lee and Warren took the seat behind her.

"You said we should hang out. You never said anything about party."

"Aw, come on Lee. What are the difference between hang out and a party?' Anna asked, blinking. Lee and Warren looked at each other ad shook their heads together.

"Knowing you, there's no."

"Exactly!" Anna grinned. Lee and Warren sighed. What in the world they got themselves into, huh? Hell, probably.

-Lee's house-

Warren looked around Chinese-styles with interest. Lee's house was look alike a bigger and house version of Pepper Lantern. Many red ... things could be found in the house. Warren felt himself enjoying the comfortable and homey atmosphere in it. Warren turned his head to Lee, who was doing something in front of a small statue at the corner.

"He's praying." Anna said, walking past Warren into the house. It seemed that this house was Anna's second home. Warren glanced to Lee for a moment before following the blond-haired girl. Both teenagers walked into a rather big room contained a large carpet, sofas and a very big flat TV. There was a small kitchen at the corner with a large fridge as the accessory.

Warren made himself comfortable on the large sofa. His brown eyes gazed to Anna who was opening the fridge and took out several cokes and a large chocolate cake. Warren raised an eyebrow when she put them in front of him. They wouldn't eat the whole chocolate cake, right?

"Anna, it's nice to meet you." A soft woman voice made Warren turned his head. A beautiful Chinese woman was walking down the stairs (Imagine Gong Lee). Her traditional Chinese dress wrapped elegantly around her slim body.

"Mrs. Raze." Anna greeted happily. Mrs. Raze patted her cheek before turning her attention to Warren. Warren immediately stood up and smiled nervously.

"Who's this?"

"That's Warren Peace. He's our new friend."

"Welcome to my home, Warren. Make yourself comfortable." Mrs. Raze smiled warmly and she held out her hand. Warren took her hand awkwardly. Warren winced a little when he felt that her hand was very cold, even colder than Anna and Lee combined. In reflect the fire power inside him activated and steam appears from their joined hands.

"Ah, a fire power. It's nice. Maybe you'll do some good helping me and my husband melt my house down when these stupid teenagers freeze the house." Mrs. Raze commented as she chuckled softly.

"We never freeze the whole house. We only free the whole living room and garden the last time." Lee said as he walked into the room. Warren raised an eyebrow when he heard that. Mrs. Raze smiled at her son before kissing him on cheek.

"We'll see. I have to go now and please do not make any unnecessary ruckus. Warren dear, I believe you don't mind babysit them for a while?"

"Of course, Mrs. Raze." Warren said, smirking.

"Hey!" A whine from Anna and Lee made Warren and Mrs. Raze chuckled.

Warren sat down and watched the small scene in front of him with a smile. Lee had cut three pieces of chocolate cake and was trying to put it back into the fridge. Anna was tugging his shirt while whining, pouting and persuading Lee to let the cake lied on its previous place on the table. Lee was shaking her hands off him and trying his best to not listening to the annoying blond-haired girl so called best friend.

"_That's Warren Peace. __He's o__ur new friend." _

Anna's words were still ringing in his ear. Friend was a strange word for him. He never had one since he was kid. His schoolmates feared him and it got worse when his father turned himself into a villain. People now only feared him but also whispering and mocking him behind his back.

Now, these two freezers suddenly barged into his life and he found himself didn't know what to do. Was he really their friend? Could he be their friend?

He never expected himself to have a single conversation with them since the first day of school. He had seen them, of course. Who wouldn't see a hot-tempered girl who loved to freeze a couple of boys everyday in the morning? Who wouldn't see a pretty boy who always sleeping in the class but managed to be the top student at school? Not to mention he always there to calm his friend down when she was making a scene. They weren't the loudest people at school (left that to Gwen and her followers), but they had their own reputation.

Now, when he unexpectedly made a small fight with the blond-haired girl, he found himself talking, fighting, joking and even hanging out with them. It was something he never expected in his whole life. He didn't know whether it was a good move to let them into his life. Lee was his boss when he was work while Anna was Lee's best friend, frequent costumer at Pepper Lantern and a girl with a broken-home situation. He didn't know whether he accepted their antic just because he owed Lee his job and pitied Anna for her parents' situation.

"Warren, help me!" Lee's desperate voice broke his chain of mind. He looked up and saw Lee was holding the cake above his head with one hand while the other was trying to stop Anna from climbing his tall body.

They maybe weren't the best description of friends for someone like Warren. If anyone met Warren and asked to think what kind of friends that suitable for Warren, they would immediately thought of a group of handsome brooding boys with same I-don't-give-a-damn-so-stay-a-way-from-me aura around them and similar dark situation. Lee and Anna were opposite of them. They were full of life. Anna maybe had difficult situation at home, but she was all bright and bubbly when she was away from home. Lee was calm, friendly and sometime weird behaviours. Both combined made some interesting duo with Anna almost always bullied Lee with her ideas and Lee whole heartly let himself to be. Now, add Warren into the group. A blond-haired bubbly hot-tempered girl, a calm friendly weird half Asian boy, and a hot-tempered brooding mysterious quiet boy would certainly make interesting combination.

Warren could already picture him and Anna would create a handful of fights and Lee would be the moderator. Knowing how Anna and Warren fight, maybe Lee would end up freezing both of them and locked them in a closet or room when he reached his limit.

"Warren!" Warren smiled as he stood up. Befriending them would be so out of him but maybe befriending them would not be so bad.

'_At least, it won't be so boring with them.'_ Warren though as he wrapped his strong arms around Anna's slim waist and lift her up before carrying her to the sofa, ignoring her scream of protest.

**TBC**

AN : Next chapter will be follow the movie (^_^) Sorry if this is a bit short.


End file.
